A New Era
by Unleashed111
Summary: It's been a month since MK's adventure, and the new queen has invited MK and her father to come to her ceremony. Being shrunk again MK, is able to see Nod again. But it's never easy, the boggans are back with a new leader. This one out for revenge, he manages to kidnap MK's dad. MK is devastated, and it's all Nod's fault. Will she ever be able to trust him again?
1. The ceremony

**Ok I'm back! I'm going to make a multi-chapter story! I'm really bad at these so please be patience if you want good quality from me it may take months or only days. Updates times may vary... Grammar may not be at A level...**

* * *

It has been a month since MK's adventure, the new queen was adjusting well. They we were enjoying a nice evening when one of the alarms started beeping. MK jumped up and ran over to the computer, Nod's face appeared.

"Hi! How are you guys doing?" MK smiled at the small man.

"Great! The queen's initiation ceremony is tomorrow and she wants you and your dad to be there." Nod looked ecstatic, he would finally be able to see she small again.

"What? but wasn't that like a month ago?" MK asked.

"Yeah, but we had damages to repair; now that they are do we want you and your dad to come down for a week or two." Nod couldn't contain his smile.

MK pretended to think, tapping her chin she said, "Hmmm, I don't know..."

Nod scoffed, "Come on MK!"

She burst out laughing and smiled, "Yes! Of course!"

Nod started laughing. "She'll be there tomorrow morning to shrink you."

He gave a mini salute and jumped down from the branch. MK ran to find her dad.

"DAD! You'll never believe this! They and us to come to a ceremony! They are going to shrink us for a week to come watch!" MK shouted.

Bomba jumped up from his drawings and smiled, "Really! This is my life's dream coming true!"

MK laughed and hugged her dad tightly, she was so happy for his dream finally coming true.

* * *

The next day MK and Bomba were sitting outside on the porch, they waited until they heard the familiar chirping of birds. As they landed, a light glowed around them and they shrunk down to the leafmen. MK ran over to Nod and gave him a huge hug. Bomba ran around admiring their armor, poking and touching every now and then. The queen smiled as the leafman tried to stay still will Bomba would keep poking him.

"No time to waste!" MK jumped onto the hummingbird and her father climbed on behind her.

Taking off they didn't notice the eyes watching from the trees. The leaves rustled and then wilted into brown.

"It's that girl that destroyed us before."

"Sir?"

"Take her out. But first make her suffer."

"How sir?"

"Get me her father. Alive."

"Yes sir."

Slowly they stalked off.

* * *

"WAHHHHH!"

MK laughed as father screamed, holding on for dear life. The zoomed through the forest and to the ceremony.

"Too fast dad?" MK teased.

"NAAAAWWW YOU'RE DOING GOOD KID!" Bamba screamed.

MK laughed and flew even faster, Nod appeared beside her, "Wanna race?"

MK smirked, "You're going down!"

Racing ahead she zoomed through the tree and leaves. Only slowing to land on the platform, hundreds of leafmen welcomed them. Shakily Bomba stumbled off the bird, MK jumped off to meet Nod.

"Beat ya!" She laughed.

"Because I let you." Nod jumped down.

She smiled and rolled her eyes, "So when is this suppose to start?"

"Soon, just an other hour I believe." He said. "Come on! I'll take your father and you for a tour."

"Really! That will be so cool!" Bomba jumped in the middle of them.

They were able to see how they trained, what they ate, and what games they played. Bomba was excited the whole time, he learned that most of his theories were mostly correct. MK, just smiled and watched Nod. She missed him so much, his hair, taunting, and face. She just missed him. A loud bell startled he out of her thoughts.

"It's time for the ceremony!" Nod smiled and reached out his hand to MK.

MK smiled and grabbed it. He lead them out and into a nice little spot in the cool moss.

"This is a nice spot Nod," MK looked at the forest around her.

"Thanks, my dad found it." Nod smiled sadly.

They sat down and waited for the ceremony to start. The butterflies fluttered down with the new young queen. She smiled and waved to everyone. The ceremony was beautiful but short, a few lines in an ancient text was said and then a bright glowing before it was over. MK got up and held Nod's hand before heading back. They only made it a few steps because a strangled yelp from her father made her stop and turn around.

"Dad!" MK shouted.

He was on the floor with a boggan on top of him, he struggled to get it off. Then an arrow from a leafman in the sky knocked the boggan off. Bomba scrambled to his feet and hurried away from it, then the it all broke loose, thousands of them appeared. It was the death of the queen all over again. Nod's mouth dropped.

"Run!" He shouted.

He grabbed MK's hand dragged her away. MK stumbled and reached behind her.

"DAD!" She screamed as he struggled to stand and run after them.

The leafmen rushed forwards to defend their new queen, MK started to scream as she saw he father being dragged away be some boggans. Nod dragged her back to the armory, She sat on the floor and began to cry. Nod quickly put on his gear and then bent down to comfort her.

"MK-" He started.

"NO! It's your fault! If we just had just grabbed his hand then... then..." MK started to wail again.

Nod sighed and looked down, "I'm sorry-"

"No, just go get his body or whatever back..." MK sniffed.

Nod got up and started to run out, only to stop and look back before disappearing. Leaving MK alone in her tears.


	2. A new queen

**Ok I'm back! I'm going to make a multi-chapter story! I'm really bad at these so please be patience if you want good quality from me it may take months or only days. Updates times may vary... Most likely to happen on weekends or Fridays Grammar may not be at A level...**

* * *

It was late at night, the moon shone through the small window. MK was still on the floor curled up in a ball. Nod looked inside, he paused for a moment before walking in. Quietly he walked over and sat down next to her. She didn't move, her eyes bloodshot and puffy from crying. Nod looked down at the object in his hand before handing it to her.

"Here," Nod offered her the object.

MK turned her head and instantly grabbed it. It was a locket, her father's locket. She had made it for him after her adventure, slowly she opened it and looked at the small picture. It was of Mom, Dad, and her; they were so happy together. She gripped it tightly in her fist as more tears streamed down her face. She already missed him so much. Why was fate doing this to her? She already learned how important he was to he. She turned to Nod, it wasn't fate was it? No it was just Nod trying to save himself! He was a selfish, evil brat!

"Hey, MK, cheer up! We are going to battle with them soon. We will avenge your father!" Nod tried to inspire her but fell flat.

"I, I... I just want him back! Why did this happen! I was so happy with him, nothing was wrong and now... and now..." MK trembled.

Nod sighed and tried to comfort her but he didn't know how to, he wasn't ever the feelings expert. Slowly he reached out his hand and rubbed her back in slow circles.

"Shhh, it's alright! I promise we will get to the bottom of this." Nod smiled at MK started to quiet down.

He sighed, the poor girl lost both of her parents in a such a short time. She was alone in the world, but he would also help her in any way he could.

* * *

Deep in the dark dead forest, was the new base for the Boggans. There was new person in charge, she was the queen of the dead, his wife. Yes, she was seek revenge on the leafmen for killed her husband and son. She was even more cunning, she like to say in the shadows of her work. She would stay where she would not be seen, lurking until a surprise attack will allow victory. Yes, she would be queen of the world. First was to get rid of the mini stompers, that girl cause a lot of trouble. But her father would be a perfect weapon, he was nothing but a weak stomper. He tripped over everything and was too happy. He was annoyingly bright and loyal. How she hated him.

"Sir?"

She turned to see a solider holding the struggling Bomba. Her smiled darkened, perfect.

"Hello there." She walked down to him, she circling around her prey, he stay still.

"He-hello." He trembled.

All of this was too fast, and too soon. He knew there was a dark force but he didn't know too much about it. He found some of their tools but never knew too much about them. He wanted to be brave, he was willing to give his life for his tiny civilization.

"You're that brat's father right?" She stopped and stood in front of him.

"Yeah, Mary Kathrine- I mean MK." Every so often he would forget she was MK.

"Yes, MK." She spat as if it was poison. "She caused us so much trouble. I don't even know how she got the bats to leave..."

"Oh yeah! I did that! With the bat calls! That was so cool! I never through that it would really work but it did! Does that also mean-"

"STOP IT!" She couldn't stand happiness, he was getting too happy and she hated it.

"S-sorry." He coward back into his corner.

She smiled, she like his fear. "Bring chains and chain him to the throne."

"Wha-what!" He struggled as they dragged him away to be fitted with chains.

She could smell the fear and pain coming off him I felt good. Unlike her husband, she was a special type of boggan, she can gain power and strength through fear. There weren't many like her, and if there were then they were trained to be special guards. Unfortunately that has a downside. They can be weaken by happiness, hope, loyalty, love... love was worst of all. She hated the word. Yes she loved her son but she wasn't a gross as the stompers and leafmen. They would cuddle one another and express passion. Her love was to protect, and raise him to grow strong. That meant looking out for him and making sure he didn't die. She wouldn't cuddle him, that's gross. She would seek revenge however, and crush those leafmen.

"Auuggghhhh!"

She laughed her power grew with his fear, she should break him to have everlasting fear. One of the brightest lights, in pain and fear. The strange stomper that tracked them for years, broken. The one that would risk his life for a world he didn't belong it, scared. Yes, that would happen.


	3. Alive?

**Ok I'm back! I'm going to make a multi-chapter story! I'm really bad at these so please be patience if you want good quality from me it may take months or only days. Updates times may vary... Most likely to happen on weekends or Fridays Grammar may not be at A level...**

* * *

MK slowly stood up as the daylight streamed through the room, today was the day she would have her revenge. She would crush those boggans until they were nothing. Rushing around the armory she gather everything she would need. Sword; check. Helmet; check. body armor; check. Lastly a bird. MK walked out and looked around, nothing. Time to go to the aviary then. Walking quickly, hoping she wouldn't get caught she managed to slip into the aviary. Hundreds of hummingbird sat on their perches. Several leafmen were getting ready for the big fight. Choosing one that no one was using she saddled him up, before she could take off a voice stopped her.

"MK?"

MK turned and looked, it was Nod.

"What are you doing? Get down! The battle isn't until later." Nod ran over to the bird.

"No. I'm going ahead and finding who killed my father." MK didn't even look at him.

"MK-" Nod started but MK just took off.

Nod sighed and rushed off to follow her. Like her someone interrupted him.

"Nod, where are you going?" Ronin asked.

"Going after MK." Nod threw the saddle onto his bird and jumped on top.

"Then I'm coming too." Ronin started for his bird.

"No! You have to stay here and take care of the army and queen." Nod smiled softly.

Ronin frowned and backed away, "Fine, be safe."

"See ya later old man!" Nod laughed as he took off.

* * *

The queen was ready for the battle, that she already knew was coming. The plans was simple and ingenuous, allow them to win over part of the army and when they think they won; surprise attack! Most of the army was already hiding, it was a game of waiting.

"Noooo!"

The queen turned her head at the sound. It was the annoying smiley face, he looked not so happy though. That was a good thing, more fear and pain the better. His hands were chained together, and a single chain linking him to the throne. She would have her way with him. She stalked over and grabbed a fist full of hair.

"Uggghh"

"You listen Mr. Sunshine, I will make the rules. You do as I say. Got it?" She hissed.

"Ye-e-ess." He stuttered.

"Good." She let go and sat down in her throne.

"Now tell me what you know about leafmen." She smirked.

"Wh-what?" He looked stunned.

"You know their weaknesses, their strengths, and technology." She laughed as his face paled.

"I-I don't know anything about those sorts of things..." He looked at his feet.

"Now, now, you just said that you would do as I say." She got back up and stalked over to him.

"I-I won't betray MK!" He shouted. "Or the leafmen!"

The queen's smirk faded and was replaced with a scowl. She turned with her rat skin flashing dramatically behind her. She sat in her chair and stared at him harshly. Judging his movements and emotions.

"You will tell me or face the consequences of defying me." She motioned for the guards.

The grabbed both of his arms and forced them above his head. Reaching down she pulled up a bow and poisoned arrow, slowly and deliberately she loaded the arrow and aimed.

"This arrow's poison is special, it will put you under my control. It is a very painful process, it will take hours before the pain starts to fade. Once it does, I can control you and everything you do." She snarled. "You can do it the easy way or the hard way. You chose!"

"I-I can't! I don't know!" Bomba began to tremble.

"I will count from 10 if you don't know by then I will shoot it." She never even moved. "1..."

Bomba looked at the ground, if he was going to give away info then he might as well do it kicking and screaming.

"2..."

On the other hand, it was really painful!

"3.."

For Mary- MK he would do anything.

"4..."

Then again he didn't know if he would be like that forever or...

"5..."

Was it him or was she counting faster?"

"6..."

She was counting faster! That sneaky-

"7..."

Ok, ok, back on topic! The leafmen would shun him if he told so easily, right?

"8..."

If it was forever then, how could he do that to MK? leave her parent less!

"9..."

No, he couldn't give up this easily! He would stay strong! There had to be a cure!

"10!"

Right?

* * *

MK flew through the trees, carefully weaving and twisting. She would find that the boggans and kill them! Kill them all. Another tear slipped down her face. She heard voices, boggan voices. She landed on the branch, high above the boggans below.

"Did yah hear what the new boss said?"

"Naw. What?"

"Do you not pay attention! It was important!"

"You know I don't care!"

"Well you should!"

"I don't care!" He sang.

"Why you brat!"

"Hey what are you doing?" A voice whispered behind her.

MK jumped and almost let out a scream. It was just Nod through.

"What are you doing here!" She hissed.

"Trying to find you!" He whispered back.

"Shhhh! I'm trying to spy on them!" She looked back down at the two boggans.

"Well it was about the stompers!"

"Stompers! Really!"

"Yeah, apparently she has one captive in her throne room!"

"Whoa! What does it look like!"

"Kinda like a leafman! Pinkish skin! Orange hair on his head, and weird round things on his face!"

"That's so cool man!"

MK ran to her bird and flew up into the sky, Nod quickly followed.

"They kidnapped my dad!" MK laughed with joy.

"That's great MK!" Nod smiled and watched as her hair flew in the wind.

She was so pretty, too bad she blamed him for her father's death. He never meant to hurt her, he just wanted to keep her safe. Sure he forgot her dad, but at least he's still alive! They landed on a branch and MK just laughed and cried with joy.

"MK listen, I'm so sorry I left your father behind and ran away like that, but I hope you can forgive me."

Mk stopped laughing and looked at him sadly.

"My father being alive doesn't change anything. You ran away like a coward! We could have taken that one boggan." MK frowned.

"Like Ronin said to me; when have you ever seen just one boggan?" Nod looked at her carefully.

"Just one kick to throw him off and just another second to grab his hand. That's all I asked for." MK shook her head.

"MK, I-" Nod tried once again but MK back off.

"Nod, I don't know if I can get over that you did that." MK looked down at the world below. "Just give me time."

Nod looked up at the sun, high in the sky. The battle was about to begin.


	4. Love beats all

**Finals are this week so sorry this update was late. But school always comes first. Also, my p button and q button are quite sticky so I may lose a p or q in my words. :D**

* * *

The call echoed through the forest, it was time for battle. MK Jumped off the branch and called for her bird. Swooping underneath the bird picked her up and flew off in search for her father. Nod quickly followed, racing after her. It was easy to find the dead part of the woods, and where the boggans would have have their hideout. MK landed and grabbed a dead leaf that was off to the side. Moving quickly she stripped for her armor and patched the dead leaf on as a disguise.

"MK! Wait up!" Nod called to her as he struggled to fit the armor back on.

MK didn't hesitate. She knew he would easily catch up to her. Creeping their way through the dead world MK began to worry what was happening with her dad. The boggans were not know for their kindness after all. Feeling anxious she broke into a run towards the large stump. Quickly finding and entrance and slipping in he looked for the throne room, it was most likely where they would get most of their answers. She passed the sleeping guards with ease. The boggans were stupid to leave incompetent guards in charge of something like the throne room. She didn't even stop before she burst into the room.

"Where is my father!" MK shouted, her emotions boiling beneath the surface.

To her surprise a feminine laugh echoed out. Nod looked just as confused. The queen stepped out of the shadow, she was a tall slender boggan with a rat skinned dress.

"Hello dear." She smiled.

"Where is he!" MK called out again.

"Why he's right here!" She let out a loud whistle.

Out of the shadow came Bomba. He had a nervous look on his face, his left arm gripping his right's elbow. His knees were slightly bent and his toes pointed inwards slightly. His eyes darted everywhere, never resting in one place for too long.

"Dad!" MK felt tears stream down her face.

Bomba still stood there but now he looked at her but after a few moments his eyes darted away.

"Dad?" MK's joy was stopped short.

"Well, he's not your anymore. He's mine. Under my control and there is no way to reverse it." The queen laughed and snapped her fingers. "Kill them."

"NO! Dad!" MK cried.

"MK! Take you dad! I'll get this lady ok!" Nod shouted.

MK nodded weakly. Slowly she lifted her sword into ready position. Bomba also pulled out a long black sword he sluggishly pulled into position. Nod grabbed two swords and held them at ready. Bomba was first to act, rushing forwards he lashed out MK blocked it with her own, Nod rushed to the queen. She simply smiled before knocking him back with a trident. Nod shook himself off before rushing in again, the queen just jumped out of the way. Nod growled.

MK dodged one attack after another, tears streaming down her face. How did it get to this? Fighting her own father in a life or death fight? MK finally got a blow in and knocked him back. Shaking her head she threw her sword away. She couldn't keep doing this. His was her father and she loved him.

"I don't care anymore! Just kill me! I'd rather be dead than this!" MK sobbed wildly.

Nod looked over to her and shouted, "What are you doing MK!"

Bomba approached her slowly.

"Can't you remember dad? The day I was born? The day you married mom? Can you remember how it felt? I love you so much and I can stand seeing you like this. Please just remember!" MK was shouting desperately.

Bomba slowed and stood right before her, looking at her as if he was trying yo remember her. MK pulled out the locket and slowly placed it round his neck. Bomba looked down at it and opened it carefully. The memories flooded back, MK was his darling daughter. A weak smile appeared on his face.

"Mary Kathrine? Oh opps, sorry MK." He whispered.

"Dad..." MK jumped up and gave him the biggest hug. He laughed and hugged back.

"NO!" The queen started to glow. "Too much love! How, how could you break through!"

"Love is the most powerful thing in the universe." Bomba said, holing MK's hand.

"NO! I hate you! I hate all of you!" She was screaming now.

"Well then love you to." Nod smiled and stabbed her through the chest.

"NOOOO!"

The light go even brighter before she burned into dust, waiting to be blown away by the wind. MK gave him another big hug before walking over to Nod.

"Listen I'm sorry that I acted that was to you. I know that you were just trying to keep me safe. I guess I was in too much pain to see it before." Mk looked down.

Nod gently tilted her head up and looked he in the eyes and smiled.

"Hey, I get it. I do it with Ronin all the time. I get mad because he's just trying to keep me safe. I love him anyways."

MK laughed. Nod leaned in and gave her a kiss, MK threw her arms around his neck and kissed his right back.

**The End.**


End file.
